Bikini Rangers omg!
Bikini Rangers omg! (initialism of "officially morphin' gear") is the seventh Bikini Rangers parody season of television drama series. It aired September 9, 2013 - June 23, 2014. On June 2nd, LineOne announced seven remaining episodes starting 1 hour each episode on mondays (June 9 - 16) and 90 minute season finale episode (June 23). It is the first vehicle-themed, but will contain elements from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, GoGo Sentai Boukenger ''meets Sucker Punch adaptation.'' Also the first of the series to air entirely in the Transformation period series. Production History The logo is very similar to that of its Sentai source series Boukenger in the basic design and format. After two years on the series, Julie Plec and Tracy Verna Soiseth departed as the producers of BR, paving the way forward for Koichi Sakamoto, Ana Martinez and Scott Page-Pagter (Power Rangers) to take over, with Daniel Belgrave and Thom Beers staying on as a producers. Joining Sakamoto were several of his colleagues from Hollywood and Toyko. Synopsis The omg! Rangers tells the story of main five adult flim stars/model being part of an otaku club and living in the new "Sentai Forest". They have to fight a mysterious malevolent entity that swore to conquer Earth with cool gadgets created by Danielle Staub. But when the evil aliens begin their massive invasion, Danielle Staub calls upon five adult flim stars/model with attitude to form the ultimate team...The Bikini Rangers omg! When the models morph into Bikini Rangers, they gain superhuman strength, agility, and mastery over martial arts. In addition to defending earth against the aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the omg! Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth and a ruthless frog army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Bikini Rangers omg! unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. The omg! Rangers' secret base/hideout is a "omg! Mansion". Celebrity Actress Characters The omg! Rangers Main article: omg! Rangers Spiritomg! Rangers Main article: Spiritomg! Rangers Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies Staub Mansion *Danielle Staub *Esther Baxter *R.I.C.O. (Robotic Interactive Canine-O) Camp Klump Training *Major Roger Klump *Scooter the Dog *Neil Rampjet Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *Ted Danson *Lisa Vanderpump Guest Allies *Herbie the Robot *Wild Thunder Rangers **Chanel Preston **Bridgette B. **Sandra Romain **Nyomi Banxxx **Raylene **Ava Devine **Daisy Marie Villains *Sherek-O *Bonnie Rotten *Gabby Quinteros *Christy Mack *Kambridge L. Donkey *Frog Soilders (footsoldiers) Guest Villains *ElectricVolt *ElectricBuddies (footsoldiers) Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords omg! Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (omg!) The seventh season consisted that aired between September 9, 2013-June 23, 2014 Songs Opening theme *Go Go Power Rangers **Lyrics & Composition:Ron Wasserman **Performed by: The Mighty RAW Ending theme *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters!! **Lyrics & Composition:Shoko Fujibayashi, Ken'ichiro Ooishi **Arrangement Project.R **Performed by Nazo no Shin Unit Starmen *One Wish, One Day **Lyrics & Composition:Shoko Fujibayashi **Arrangement Project.R **Performed by Hiromu Sakurada & Katsuhiro Suzuki & Keiji Fujiwara *Shinpai Honey ♥ Bunny **Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composed by: Masaaki Asada **Performed by: Yoko Usami & Usada Lettuce (Arisa Komiya & Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Gokai ni Arrange ver **Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composed by: Ken'ichiro Ooishi **Performed by: Nazo no Shin Unit Starmen References to Power Rangers The omg! Rangers contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious, some not overtly stated, and some possibly not intentional. Usually these references refer to 'firsts' in Bikini Rangers history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that the humanoid forms of some individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaloids' MegaZords, such as Shovelloid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord" insted of "Nitro", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The omg! Morphin Brace announces "It's Morphin' Time!" when activated, which was used throughout [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Ranger''s] and ''Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai shows. *The main villain Sherek-O is very similar to'' [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_R.P.M. ''R.P.M.'s] Venjix as they were both computer viruses, not to mention very impatient and angry. *Sherek-O is a floating head from a different dimension, just like Zordon. *The omg! Rangers have Super Powers they can access to fight better. This is very similar to the heroes of Dino Thunder, S.P.D., or Operation Overdrive. **Unlike the Power Ranger series' powers, however, this series has given the Super Powers Weakpoints, which balance out the overall effectiveness of the omg! Rangers. Also, the omg! Rangers can use their "Civilian Powers" while transformed. *Similar to some Power Ranger seasons, the main monster making method involves using random items. Notes *It is the first back season in Production is set in United States but will have a mixed American/Canadian. *This is first of the series to air entirely in the Transformation period series. *This is the second season to the shortest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 42 episodes total of 350 episodes and series each season. (First was Bikini Rangers Venice Storm) *This based adaptation from Sucker Punch is 2011 American fantasy action film directed by Zack Snyder and co-written by him and Steve Shibuya. It is Snyder's first film based on an original script. The film stars Emily Browning, Abbie Cornish, Jena Malone, Vanessa Hudgens, Jamie Chung, and Carla Gugino. The storyline follows the fantasies of a young woman who is committed to a mental institution, as she makes a plan to escape the hospital before suffering a lobotomy. The film was released in both conventional and IMAX theatres in the United States at midnight on March 25, 2011. It received generally negative reviews from critics, but was a moderate box office success. *Koichi Sakamoto, Ana Martinez and Scott Page-Pagter (Power Rangers) has been named new Executive Producers of Bikini Rangers. *Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci (K/O Paper Products) has been named new Co-Executive Producers of Bikini Rangers. *This is first season Bikini Rangers series not to feature Nitro name. *It is the first season since Ninja Mask to have a Pink Ranger. *It is the first season where the name is an acronym, and the first since RPM ''to have only three letters in its name. *This is the first series to have a Black Ranger as a protagonist. *It is the first series to have an episode take place in Japan, the country from which the Bikini Rangers' source material, Super Sentai, originated. *It is the first series in which one Ranger morphs using their teammate's powers. There have, however, been previous instances of powers being passed from one Ranger to another. *omg! is the first Bikini Rangers series to have a Penthouse Pets as active Rangers (Expect for Karrine Steffans and Jewell Marceau). *This is the third Bikini Rangers series to have warriors based off Auxiliary Mecha (first was ''Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury, then Bikini Rangers RPM). **This was subtly referenced by having three of the Auxiliary Rangers being called "Spiritomg! Rangers". *On June 2nd, LineOne announced seven remaining episodes starting 1 hour each episode on mondays (June 9-16) and 90 minute season finale episode (June 23). *Episode 42, "Endings, Part II", marks the 350th Episode milestone for the Bikini Rangers franchise. **After the final scene in Part II, there is a promo clip for Bikini Rangers Mystic Force, with a song that was originally intended to be the series theme song, but was changed due to rights issues when the Bikini Rangers franchise. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers ''Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. DVD Releases ''To Be added Category:Viewer discretion advised Category:2013 television series debuts Category:2014 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Omg! Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy television series Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series